I'll Protect You!
by Myari
Summary: King Micky stumbles upon some shocking news. He goes to Destiny Island to find Sora missing. Now Riku, Kairi and everyone must travel through the different worlds to find and rescue Sora, along the way they find out more about the worlds, the princesses, and the Key-blade. But what secrets is Sora hiding from everyone, and what is this about a Prince of Life and Death?


**I'll Protect You!**

**Summary-**

King Micky stumbles upon some shocking news, Sora was never suppose to be the Key-blade Master. He goes to Destiny Island to confront Sora and ask why he can use the Key-blade only to find him missing. Now Riku, Kairi and everyone must travel through the different worlds to find and rescue Sora, along the way they find out more about the worlds, the princesses, and the Key-blade. When they finally find Sora will everyone come out the same, or will this journey change everyone and everything? But what secrets is Sora hiding from everyone, and what is this about a Prince of Life and Death?

**Chapter 1-**

King Mickey took a deep breath as he opened the door to his study, oh how he missed this smell while he was away. And even though he had been home for the last year, King Mickey never took granted of anything in his life. But lately King Mickey has been feeling like something was going to happen that would send him on another quest. King Mickey sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. The moment he opened his eyes again they landed on a leather bound book that had a light blue glow around it. King Mickey's heart dropped, he knew that what ever was in this book would send him on another quest.

King Mickey hesitated for a minute before forcing himself to walk over to the bookshelf, getting a good look at the book. As King Mickey's hand touched the book, a wave of very familiar yet unfamiliar magic washed over him causing him to gasp. This was no normal book. King Mickey looked down at the book in his hand and looked closely at it. It seemed like a normal dark blue leather bound book with 'Journal' written in silver cursive.

King Mickey gulped and looked around the room as if expecting to find someone standing in his study with him. When he found no one King Mickey slowly opened the book and was shocked to find it empty. With a hopeful sigh, King Mickey began to close the book when it suddenly reopened and the pages began to fill up with words written in blue ink in the same cursive that it on the cover. King Mickey went to begin reading the first page, the pages began to flip until it stopped near the middle of the book. Where the pages were empty.

_Hello, King Mickey, I have been waiting a long time to tell you the secret that is written in this book._

King Mickey read, well actually heard a familiar and powerful voice in his head. The voice frightened and intrigued him. Who was this person? Why did this person's magic and voice seem so familiar? What secret did this person know? And how did they know?

_You are probably wondering who I am and how I know what I am about to tell you. Well, my good King Mickey, you will find out who I am in due time. But for now all you need to know is that I am everyone and I am no one; I am everywhere and I am nowhere; I see everything and I see nothing; I know everything and I know nothing._

King Mickey stood in his study, staring at the book in his hands, his eyes blank as the elegant words appeared on the page while the voice spoke those same words in his head.

_The secret I am about to tell you will shatter everything you think you know about fate and this universe that you live in. That boy Sora is not the Key-blade Master, nor was he ever meant to be the Key-blade Master._

At this King Mickey gasped, what did this person mean? If Sora was not the Key-blade Master how was he able to wield the Key-blade?

_Yes, this is quite a shock, isn't it? But fear not, this is not all. They true Key-blade Master is actually that boy Riku. Sora's 'soul' was given job before it was placed in that body, and that job was to finish awakening Riku's power to wield the Key-blade._

Suddenly King Mickey was not in his study any more, he was standing on Destiny island. In front of him was a young Sora and Riku. Riku and Sora were standing in a circle of darkness, Riku was holding his hand out to Sora who was trying his hardest to grab Riku's hand.

_When Destiny Island's door opened and that Darkness started to pull Riku in, Sora was supposed to grab Riku's out stretch hand and finish awakening Riku's power. But something happened and Sora couldn't grab Riku's hand. So for his punishment, Sora had to take on Riku's fate all the while Riku was forced to run around without a fate._

King Mickey once again found himself standing in his office.

_And because the wrong person was wielding the Key-blade the journey you went on was longer than it should have been. And because of this our formal meeting was postponed. I say formal meeting because we have already met, you just didn't know who I was, nor did I._

King Mickey looked confused. They had already met? Was that why his magic and voice were so familiar? And what did he mean that he himself didn't know who he was?

_Now, I have to unfortunately tell you that since you have opened my precious book and learn this dark secret, you have just unknowingly stepped into another adventure. Keep my precious book with you, you never know when I need to speak with you again. And plus, you can return it to me when we have are formal meeting._

_Now, you best be off towards Destiny Islands so that you can inform Sora, Riku, and Kairi of this new development. Oh, and do make sure to bring Donald and Goofy, I'm sure that they miss their dear friend Sora and wish to see him._

King Mickey saw an image of a young man in a black and white cloak in his head, the young's hood was covering his face, all that could be seen was his lips that were pulled into a smirk.

_Well, until next time, my dear friend, King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle._

Right after the man said that last line, the book slammed shut snapping King Mickey out of the trance the person's magic had placed him under. Shacking his head to clear his mind, King Mickey tried to open the book to make sure that he had heard everything right. The book would not open, no matter how much he tried or any of the spells he used. With a frustrated sigh, King Mickey slammed the book down on his desk.

'It seems that the book will only open with this person wishes to speak to me.' He thought. King Mickey's head snapped up and over to his door when he heard his study door opened and was shocked to see his lovely wife, Queen Minnie. She had on a worried look.

"Minnie, darling, what is wrong?" King Mickey asked walking over to his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You have been in here for hours, it is well into the night." Queen Minnie said worriedly shocking King Mickey. How was that possible, he had just walked into his study not but five minutes ago.

"I am sorry, my dear, I was reading and lost track of time." King Mickey said glancing over his shoulder towards the journal that was still sitting innocently on his desk.

"Is everything alright?" Queen Minnie asked. King Mickey sighed before turning to look into his wife's eyes with a sad, yet loving look.

"My dear, it seems that I must once again embark on another journey along with Donald and Goofy." King Mickey said and Queen Minnie gasped.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Queen Minnie asked with tears in her eyes.

"I do not know, my dear, because unlike the last journey, I do not know what is expected of me nor do I know where I will end up. All I know is that it started the moment that I opened that book and that I must take Donald and Goofy with me to Destiny Islands." King Mickey said and pulled Queen Minnie into a loving hug.

"When will you be leaving?" Queen Minnie asked.

"The sooner we leave the better. I plan on having us leave early tomorrow morning." King Mickey said as he let go of his wife and walked over to his desk and picked up the journal. "I must go and inform Donald and Goofy." King Mickey said then walked out the door after giving his wife a small kiss. Queen Minnie watched him walk away with a sad look in her eyes before looking around the study with a sigh.

"Will there ever come a time when you do not have to go on a journey to save everyone?" Queen Minnie asked in a soft whisper before she followed her husband out of the room. As soon as she left a man with short spiky light smoke gray hair, silver eyes, a dark smoke gray mask and a black and white cloak appeared out of thin air.

"It has begun, the master has finally began to awaken." The man said with a smirk before turning into smoke and disappeared.

**\'~'/**

Riku laughed so hard that he almost fell off the dock that he, Sora, and Kairi were all sitting on with their shoes off and their feet dangling in the water. It had been one year since their adventure that started four years ago ended, and now the three of them were closer than they had ever dreamed of being. Everything in the worlds were peaceful, everything was as it should be. Though there were times, mainly when the sun began to set and night began to take over, that Riku felt that this peace was just the calm before the storm.

"So," Kairi said snapping Riku out of his thoughts, "I heard from Selphie that Tidus was having a party since his parents are out of town." Kairi said trying to sound casual but was failing miserably.

"And you want all of us to go." Riku said smirking before looking at Sora who hadn't said a word in about five minutes. Riku's heart sped up and he began to worry when he saw Sora looking off in to the distance in a trance like state. "So, what do you say Sora?" Riku asked throwing his arm over Sora's shoulders, effectively knocking him out of his trance like state.

"Oh, huh? What?" Sora asked shaking his head causing Kairi to giggle.

"You spacing out there Sora?" Kairi asked causing Sora to nervously laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I did." Sora said smiling, normally a smiling Sora would calm Riku down, but for some reason it made Riku even more worried. "What did I miss?"

"Well, Tidus is throwing a party, you want to go?" Kairi asked. Sora smiled and opened his mouth to answer before something flashed through his eyes, it happened so quick that Riku barely noticed it. Sora closed his mouth before opening it again.

"Sorry, I can't, I have to get home." Sora said and Kairi pouted.

"Oh, okay, well I guess me and Riku can tell you about it tomorrow." Kairi said.

"Actually, I don't think I'm gonna go either, but I'll walk you there." Riku said causing Kairi to pout and Sora to laugh.

"Riku, I'm not gonna get kidnapped again." Kairi said jumping to her feet and crossing her arms.

"You don't know that." Riku said getting his before holding out his hand to help Sora up. Sora began to reach for Riku's hand but stopped.

'It is time to finally do what you were born to do.' A powerful voice whispered in Sora's mind as Sora looked up at Riku with his hand stretched out towards him. An image of when the door to Destiny Island open and Riku had his hand out stretched to him while they were surrounded by the darkness. Sora looked into Riku's eyes and took Riku's hand, both of them felt a powerful shock pass between them as Riku hoisted Sora up.

"Well, I better get home, my mom is probably worried about me." Sora said as he bent to grab his shoes.

"Yeah." Riku said as he bent to grab his shoes too. "Hey, let me walk you back to your house."

"I thought you were going to walk Kairi to Tidus's party." Sora said.

"Oh, right. Well, maybe we can both walk Kairi to Tidus's and then I can walk you home." Riku said. Sora seemed to think about it and opened his mouth when something passed through his eyes again.

"Nah, that's okay. I'm a big boy, I can walk myself. Plus by the time we got to my house it will be too late." Sora said confusing Riku. Sora smiled and waved good bye before he took off towards his house.

"What was that about?" Kairi asked when Riku turned to her to walk her towards Tidus's house.

"What was what about?" Riku asked as he began walking Kairi towards the party.

"Suggesting that you and Sora walk with me towards Tidus's before you walk him home?" Kairi said. Riku looked at her for a minute before looking over towards the direction of Sora's house before looking back at Kairi.

"After I helped Sora up, I suddenly had this feeling that if I let Sora out of my sight then he would vanish and I would never see him again. I didn't want to feel like that, I don't think I could handle if he ever does leave. I love him too much and I am too selfish to let him go." Riku said with tears in his eyes that he refused to shed. Kairi pulled Riku into a hug.

"Why didn't you go with him instead of staying with me?" Kairi asked.

"Because I'm afraid that you'll be kidnapped again. You're like a sister to me Kairi, I don't think I can handle if you were kidnapped again." Riku said sighing.

"Why don't we skip Tidus's party and go crash at Sora's place." Kairi said and Riku nodded.

**\'~'/**

Sora was sitting on his bed staring out his window at the ocean, he sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. Something was going to happen. Something big. And soon. Sora looked away from his bedroom window when his bedroom light flickered off. Sora's eyes widened and he scrabbled off his bed to stand with his back against the wall. He tried to call his Key-blade, but it would not come to him. Why was his Key-blade not appearing?!

"Shh, little one," A musical female voice rang out from the darkness both soothing Sora's fear and flaming it higher. "We are not here to hurt you. We are only here to ask for your help."

"My-my help? How can I help you?" Sora asked as he continued to try to call his Key-blade.

"We need for you to come with us." The female voice said.

"Why should I?" Sora asked.

"Oh, Sora, we are not asking, we are telling you." A deep, dark male voice said before everything suddenly went dark.


End file.
